Pas si simple que cela
by Manayelle
Summary: Alors que Bella pensait pouvoir vivre un amour réciproque avec son meilleur ami, tout se bouscule, lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il va se marier avec Alice, son amie d'enfance. Que se passe-t-il quand, six mois après, ils se revoient. Quel secret cache Bella et pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à lui pardonner ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **_Pas si simple que cela.

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**_Note_ :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais créer un Facebook pour parler avec vous. Dîtes-moi si ça vous convient.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La chute.**_

_PDV Japser._

Je la regardais, ahuri. Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis six mois mais je savais de par son frère qu'elle n'allait jamais nulle part à part à l'école et en stage. Puis elle ne sortait qu'avec nous. Elle n'avait pas d'autre ami. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais mais depuis cette soirée, elle avait dû certainement sortir avec d'autres personnes, sinon elle ne serait pas dans cet état…

Elle sortit complètement de la voiture mais resta en retrait pendant que son frère et son père venait nous saluer.

- Bonjour, mec ! Ça fait un bail.

Je fis un petit sourire à Edward, mon meilleur ami.

- Ouais, en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps. Et toi, on te voit plus jamais, non plus, lui lançais-je la balle.

Depuis le mariage, il n'était venu que deux fois alors qu'avant nous nous réunissions tous les week-ends.

- Ouais ben je travaille aussi, répondit-il un peu glacial.

Il se retourna sur mon beau-frère et lui serra la main.

- Comment va, Emmett ? Et la voiture alors ?

Emmett fit un petit sourire contrit.

- Elle n'est pas passée au contrôle. Désolé.

Edward fit une moue embêtée. Il regarda dans la direction de Bella qui ne se décidait toujours pas à venir nous voir, en prétextant être au téléphone.

- Bella va pas aimer, elle en a marre de me conduire tout le temps.

Emmett rigola mais je ne disais rien. Avant elle adorait nous conduire. Mais c'était avant et depuis beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Je regardais, une fois de plus, le ventre rebondi de mon amie, enfin si elle était encore mon amie. Je n'en étais pas certain.

Elle raccrocha enfin et s'avança vers Emmett.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle timidement.

- Ah Bella ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Ça fait un moment que je ne te vois plus.

- Oh, tu sais j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment avec la fin d'année, les examens et mes stages.

Elle mentait, elle avait toujours eu énormément de travail à l'université mais elle ne s'empêchait pas d'aller voir ma sœur et Emmett. Je me souviens qu'elle disait que c'était une bonne raison pour venir me voir. Mais je n'habitais plus là depuis le mariage…

Bella s'avança vers moi en posant sa main sur son ventre rebondi. Elle me fit la bise timidement sans un mot.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je.

Je n'eus aucune réponse.

- Au fait, félicitation, Bella ! C'est pour quand ?

- Septembre, sourit-elle.

Elle reposa sa main sur son petit bedon et sourit en le caressant.

- Félicitation ainsi qu'à l'heureux papa. C'était rapide, dis-moi…

Emmett ! Jamais sa langue dans sa poche. Je secouais la tête, médusé de son audace.

- Il n'en veut pas, dit-elle les yeux plein de larmes.

Charlie se manifesta à cet instant.

- Et pourquoi la voiture n'est pas passée au contrôle, alors ?

J'écoutais distraitement mon beau-frère et mes amis discutaient tout en regardant Bella. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit sur son état. J'étais son meilleur ami, normalement. C'est vrai que depuis le mariage, tout avait changé mais je l'avais prévenu que c'était temporaire, que tout redeviendrait normal d'ici quelques mois.

* * *

_PDV Bella._

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Il ne méritait pas que je pleure. Je sentais le regard de Jasper sur moi mais je l'ignorais, je ne voulais pas lui parler et encore moins voir ses yeux bruns me transperçaient.

Edward avait acheté une voiture et bien entendu, il ne voulait pas monter dans la voiture de papa donc j'étais devenue son chauffeur personnel. Mais j'en avais marre et depuis que j'étais enceinte, j'étais fatiguée d'être sur la route à longueur de journée.

Mais apparemment, je serais encore de corvée quelques jours. Je me posais sur ma voiture le temps que les hommes parlent. Jasper me lançait souvent des regards mais je l'ignorais. Pourquoi lui parlait ? Pour dire quoi ? Je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter.

Emmett me demanda si j'allais bien vu que je ne parlais pas, ce qui n'était pas normal pour lui. C'est vrai, qu'avant, j'étais la première à parler, surtout avec Emmett. Mais plus maintenant. Je ne parlais plus avec personne… A quoi bon ?

- Tout va bien, Bébé bouge, prétextai-je en caressant mon petit ventre.

J'étais enceinte de cinq mois et demi. Quand j'avais appris, ou plutôt je confirmais mes peurs, mon monde s'est effondré. Enceinte. A 20 ans. Encore aux études. Mon père allait me tuer. Mon frère allait certainement tuer le père. Et ne pour rien arrangé, j'étais en pleine dépression. Mais miraculeusement, ou peut-être à cause de mon état pitoyable, mon père n'eut pas la réaction attendue. Il fut… compréhensif. Il me rassura, même. J'en fus complètement déboussolée. Par contre, mon frère eut la bonne réaction. Edward était prêt à retourner ciel et terre pour savoir qui était le père de mon bébé. Alors s'il savait que c'était son meilleur ami, Jasper serait mort depuis longtemps.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je garde la surprise.

- Oh !

Jasper me lança à nouveau un regard appuyé mais je n'y fis pas attention. Peut-être savait-il que c'était lui le père…

- J'vais regarder sous ton capot, Bella avant que vous repartiez. Juste pour vérifier que tout roule là-dessous.

Il n'attendit même pas mon consentement et alla ouvrir le capot. Il trifouilla à plusieurs files dont je ne savais rien. Après tout, c'était lui le pro. Puis il demanda à jasper de l'aide et là, j'eus un peu peur.

- Putain, mais t'es une grande folle Bella. Regarde !

Il me montra une courroie. Elle était légèrement déchirée à un endroit. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Il faut changer ça tout de suite, sinon tu peux te retrouver dans le décor.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et tapota dessus. Ensuite, il partit un peu plus loin dans la cours. Edward chuchota quelques instants avec Jasper. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ?

Charlie se posa près de moi.

- Je pense que tu vas faire un tour dans la voiture à papa, rigola-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. En fait, je n'en avais rien à faire.

- Alors Jasper, quoi de neuf ? Finit-il par demander voyant que je ne répondais pas.

- La routine.

- Et Alice ? On ne la voit plus.

- Elle travaille.

Il était sec dans ses paroles. Pourtant il devrait avoir cet air de guimauve qu'avaient tous les jeunes mariés ? Deux mois et demi qu'ils étaient mariés… Ils devaient filer le parfait amour. J'étais ironique même dans mes pensées. Mais c'était juste que je ne comprenais pas. Tout avait été si rapide…

Alice était, je dis bien _était_, ma meilleure amie. J'avais toujours été là pour elle. Alors que parfois je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait de tel ou de telle manière. Mais je l'avais toujours soutenue. Alors qu'elle m'avait abandonnée aux premiers petits problèmes que j'avais. Il s'est avéré que notre amitié n'allait que dans un sens. Le sien. Dès que tout allait bien pour elle, elle m'oubliait.

J'en avais souffert. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, Alice était comme ça. Ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, c'est de savoir qu'elle allait se marier avec Jasper alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation stable avec lui à part quelques baises par ci par là. Et du jour au lendemain, elle se mariait avec l'homme que j'aimais.

- Bon Bella je vais chercher la courroie et je la remplace tout de suite. Je te ramène ta voiture ce soir. Sans faute.

- D'accord, dis-je résignée, en sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas ma voiture ce soir.

C'était impossible.

Il partit avec sa voiture laissant Jasper là. Charlie se leva de ma voiture.

- Bon les jeunes, on rentre alors. A bientôt, Jasper.

- A bientôt, dit-il en regardant Edward.

Que complotaient-ils ?

Nous partîmes et je ne dis pas au revoir à Jasper. A quoi bon ? Il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte si cela se trouve.

Charlie et Edward parlèrent de Jasper tout le long de la route. Ils essayaient de comprendre pourquoi est-il si froid ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas de sa femme ? Pourquoi en venait-il plus aussi souvent à la maison. Je n'essayais pas d'intervenir dans la discussion.

* * *

Une fois que j'eus fini de préparer le repas pour Edward et Charlie, je me pris un bol de céréales et partis manger dans le salon, devant la télévision.

- Tu ne manges que ça ? demanda mon père.

- J'n'ai pas faim, prétextai-je.

- Toi, peut-être mais le bébé a besoin de manger.

C'était tous les jours la même rengaine depuis qu'il savait que j'étais enceinte. Mange, dort, repose-toi… Il pensait que je ne prenais pas soin de mon enfant. Pourtant, c'était le seul être au monde auquel je prenais le plus soin depuis Jasper.

Vers 21 heures, on toqua légèrement à la porte. Papa et Edward étaient devant le match de football et ils n'entendirent rien.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, mon cœur se glaça. Jasper… Pourquoi n'était-il pas entré comme à son habitude ?

- Salut, murmurai-je si bas que j'espérais qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Je te ramène la voiture.

Je regardai derrière lui et ma voiture était garée derrière celle de mon père.

Jasper entra et Charlie arrêta la télévision.

- Ca c'est une surprise !

Seul Edward n'avait pas l'air d'être surpris de le voir. Je comprenais alors qu'ils avaient comploté à deux.

Il resta quelques heures. Il parla de son mariage avec Alice. Apparemment ce n'était pas le mariage idéal… Puis, il demanda à Charlie de le reconduire. J'en fus déçue, car même si l'on ne se parlait plus, il n'aurait jamais demandé à Charlie de le conduire avec la voiture de flic.

Edward les accompagna. Je n'eus même pas la force de verser une larme, en fait, j'étais trop en colère contre lui pour pleurer.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Manayelle.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : **_Pas si simple que cela.

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**_Note_ : **Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je réponds dans l'ensemble :

Dans l'ensemble, je publie lorsque je finis un chapitre. Tout dépend du temps que je dispose.

L'histoire se centre essentiellement sur Bella/Jasper et Jasper/Alice même si c'est deux là ne sont pas fun ;)

Cette fiction n'est pas une traduction, ça sort bien de ma petite tête à moi.

Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais que je suis impardonnable et en plus je n'ai pas de raison, mais voilà, malheureusement j'essaye de faire attention au maximum.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : est-ce possible ?**_

_PDV Bella._

Deux semaines s'est écoulées depuis ce samedi où j'ai vu Jasper. Malheureusement, il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour qu'il soit à nouveau dans ma tête, non-stop.

- Alors mademoiselle Swan, vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir le sexe ?

- Non, je veux la surprise. De toute façon, j'ai déjà les prénoms dans ma tête.

Mais au plus profond de moi, j'espérais que ce soit un garçon. Car lorsque l'on en a parlait avec Jasper, un jour au soir, il m'avait fait part de ses envies.

* * *

_Flashback_.

- Tu voudrais un garçon. Tu m'étonnes, dis-je à mon frère.

- Ben non, Bellalou, c'est normal. Moi aussi, je voudrais un garçon avant une fille. Un petit gars pour protéger sa sœur.

Je ris au surnom idiot de mon meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de moi et me fixa dans les yeux comme si Edward n'existait plus.

- Rayan.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi Rayan ?

- Mon fils, il s'appellera Rayan.

- C'est beau. Si j'ai un fils avant toi, je l'appellerai aussi comme ça, rigolai-je.

Edward se marra.

- Tu n'auras pas d'enfant avant 40 ans, toi ! Sinon, je coupe les couilles de celui qui te la fait.

- Hey mec, t'es vache avec elle. 30 ans après à 40 ans elle aura plus de seins pour son bébé.

J'attendis qu'ils finissent de se foutre de moi. C'était habituel. J'étais Bellalou, la fille qui traine avec son frère et son meilleur ami mais qui ne fréquente personne d'autre…

- Ou alors, on fait un enfant à deux, Jasper, et comme ça on est content tous les deux, dis-je avec désinvolture.

* * *

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mes paroles seraient si vraies.

Une fois que le médecin vérifia que le bébé était en bonne santé, il me demanda de me rhabiller et je sortis du cabinet. Edward m'attendait sur le capot de la voiture. Il avait été faire des courses.

- Alors ?

- Tout va bien. Il sera là normalement le 20 septembre.

- C'est un mec ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu me fais une pisseuse, alors je serais vraiment en rogne.

Je lui tirai la langue.

- Tu veux conduire ? Demandai-je en lui lançant les clés.

Il hocha la tête et je lui lançai les clés.

- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle ? Finis-je par demander.

C'était toujours pareil. Je ne savais pas faire sans demander des nouvelles de Jasper. Il fallait que je sache s'il allait bien, si son mariage était toujours actuel, et patati et patata.

- De quoi ? Demanda Edward comme s'il n'avait pas déjà la réponse.

- Jasper.

- Oh, non ! Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que la voiture était presque prête. Mais c'est tout.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes pour préparer une réponse où je ne semblais pas intéressée par ce que Jasper faisait.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Edward qui parla en premier.

- J'ai envie de l'inviter à la fête du village pour passer un peu de temps avec lui mais je ne sais pas…

- Ce serait cool, dis-je. Au moins vous vous retrouverez un peu. Depuis le Carnaval, vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vu.

- Ouais mais je pensais que tu pourrais venir aussi.

J'eus du mal à avaler la phrase de mon frère.

- Pourquoi ? Finis-je par demander.

- Ben ce serait bien que vous vous réconciliez. J'en ai marre de vous voir en froid tout le temps.

Edward avait l'air mal à l'aise et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai pensé qu'il savait pour Jasper et moi. Mais c'était quasiment impossible…

- Ouais mais je ne sais pas, Edward ! Tu vois, je n'arrive pas à pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Les messages qu'il m'a envoyé étaient vraiment méchants et je sais qu'il pensait ce qu'il a dit sinon il ne l'aurait pas envoyé.

- Bella, aller ! Fait un effort et il fera le premier pas. Tu vas juste à la fête avec moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je caressai pensivement mon ventre pendant qu'Edward se garait devant la maison.

- D'accord, mais je ne lui parle pas s'il ne me parle pas !

Je sais que je réagis puérilement mais je ne voulais pas réagir autrement.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Manayelle.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre : **_Pas si simple que cela.

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**_Note_ : **Ceci n'est pas une traduction, j'ai fais une erreur lors des deux premiers chapitre et j'en suis terriblement désolée ! Ensuite, dans l'ensemble, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu de question précise mais n'hésitez pas :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Réconciliation ?**_

_PDV Bella_

Je ne sais pas si j'avais fait le bon choix en acceptant d'aller à cette fête. D'un côté, je voulais vraiment arranger les histoires avec Jasper. Il était le père de mon bébé et je devais faire des efforts pour accepter. Mais d'un autre côté, savoir qu'il était avec Alice et que je ne devais rien attendre de lui.

- T'es prête Bella ?

Je lançais un regard nerveux à Edward.

- Je pense que oui.

Je le sais que c'est une erreur. Je le sais, je le sais ! Mais je me dis qu'il faut que je prenne sur moi, puis ça n'engage à rien. S'il ne me parle pas, je ne dois pas lui parler. Et connaissant Jasper, il ne comprendra même pas. Il est une tête de mule et je le suis également. Edward est notre seul espoir.

Je pris le volant car Edward avait déjà enfilé quelques bières à la maison. Il nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver mais des plombes pour nous garer. Même devant les garages, il y avait des voitures. Je pétais un plomb mais je finis par trouver une place handicapée et je m'y engouffrais.

Le stress commença à monter. Je ne sentais plus mes doigts tellement je les tordais dans tous les sens. Je me répétais que c'était bien pour le bébé mais en même temps, il ne savait même pas qu'il était le père.

- Il nous rejoint devant la librairie, m'annonça Edward en souriant.

Je savais qu'il voulait juste être prévenant. Jamais mon frère n'aurait voulu me faire du mal intentionnellement mais j'avais du mal à comprendre encore pourquoi il m'avait demandé de venir. D'accord, il n'aimait pas les tensions que Jasper et moi donnions lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce mais là, il y avait autre chose, il ne se mêlait jamais de mes amitiés. Sauf avec Jasper…

Je le vis avant mon frère. Il arrivait doucement, se faufilant entre les corps qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Il portait un gilet gris avec des motifs rouge et un jeans bleu qui le moulait parfaitement.

- Salut, dit-il timidement, comme à son habitude.

Il était toujours un peu timide mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Jasper n'était qu'une façade, jamais nous ne savons réellement ce qu'il peut lui passer par la tête.

- Hey Fou !

Edward et Jasper se firent une grande accolade digne d'hommes de cavernes. Je souris intérieurement. Ils étaient toujours pareils.

- Salut Bella.

Pas de Bellalou ! C'était bel et bien fini pour nous tout ça…

Je lui fis la bise mais ne dis rien.

La soirée se passa lentement, Edward et Jasper apercevaient souvent des personnes qu'ils connaissaient et me laissaient en plan pour aller boire une bière avec eux. Heureusement, je vis une amie de l'université. Angela était accompagnée de Ben, son petit ami.

- Bon et alors ? Me demanda-t-elle en regardant dans la direction de Jasper.

- Alors, on ne sait pas parler. Il m'a juste dit bonjour puis il parle avec Edward mais je suis transparente apparemment.

- Il a déjà fait un premier pas en te disant bonjour, non ? Essaye de lui parler.

- Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais le premier pas.

Edward et Jasper revenaient vers nous alors Angela changea de sujet.

- Mais il est passé où encore, lui ?

- Ben ? Demandais-je pour la forme.

Angela sortit son téléphone et envoya un message en ricanant que s'il était bourré, il dormirait sur le paillasson. Je rigolais pour la forme mais je savais qu'elle était très stricte là-dessus.

- Mais je ne comprends rien. Oh ! Il va m'entendre ! Tu comprends quelque chose, toi ?

Elle me tendit le téléphone et je ne sus lire les lettres car ils ne formaient aucun mot cohérent. Je pris prétexte alors et je me tournais vers Jasper.

- Tu comprends ?

Il mit sa main sur la mienne pour tenir le téléphone et son contact m'électrisa.

- Hum non, désolé.

Je tendis le téléphone à Edward pour la forme mais nous vîmes Ben arrivait en titubant.

Angela s'énerva sur son amoureux et elle le prit par l'oreille en nous disant au revoir de la main. Les garçons étaient en pleure tellement ils riaient.

- Elle est pas facile ta copine ! Le pauvre, rigola Jasper.

Je ne relevai pas et Edward proposa d'aller un peu plus loin pour parler. Jasper haussa les épaules et je les suivais.

Nous décidâmes d'aller à l'arrêt de bus mais sur la route, Alice était là et parlait avec des copines. Jasper alla à leur rencontre et je me retournais à ce moment-là pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et Jasper s'éloignèrent et je les suivi en retenant mes larmes.

Pendant un long moment, Edward et Jasper parlèrent de voiture et de travail. Je voyais l'heure défilait et je commençai à être fatiguée. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et le bébé faisait du foot avec mon ventre. Il tenait bien de son père…

- Je vais aller dans la voiture, moi.

J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler avec Jasper mais au fond de moi, je savais que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Mais vous n'avez pas encore parlé, plaida Edward.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Parler de quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

- Faut régler ça, non ? J'en ai marre de ce malaise entre vous.

- Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, dit-il en se retournant vers moi, et toi Bella ?

Je fus surprise qu'il s'adresse directement à moi que j'en perdis le souffle.

- Les messages, finis-je par murmurer.

- C'est un bon reproche, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

- Je sais que tu as pensé ce que tu m'as envoyé et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal ! C'est l'ami qui m'a horriblement déçu.

- Putain ! Mais Bella ! Et ton comportement à toi ? Tu ne crois pas que depuis le mariage tu ne me fais pas vivre un calvaire avec tes piques, tes reproches et tes insinuations.

Je baissais la tête, je savais que j'avais ma part de responsabilité.

- Je sais mais, ce jour-là, tu m'as dit des choses horribles. Un ami n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi. Déjà vous m'avez planté Alice, Edward et toi parce que j'étais une heure avec Angela, ensuite, les messages, non, je ne peux pas accepter, j'en suis incapable.

Edward s'interposa une seconde.

- Tu sais Bella, il y avait trop de personne qui ne se connaissaient pas et que nous trois qui connaissaient tout le monde. Je pense que rien que ça nous a plombait l'ambiance.

- Tu vois, j'acceptais tout parce que je savais que tu avais tes raisons, me dit-il à mots coupés, mais me traiter devant ta copine et me rabaisser plus bas que terre devant elle, je n'ai pas trop accepté.

J'hoquetai légèrement. Alors c'était ça ? Parce que ce soir-là, j'avais dit que tous les hommes étaient des connards sauf mon frère et que Jasper était là. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais épargné.

- Maintenant que tu n'acceptes pas mes choix, je peux le comprendre, continua-t-il alors qu'Edward s'était éloigné mais je t'ai toujours respectée et je ne t'ai jamais obligé à rien.

- Je sais, murmurais-je, les larmes prêtes à déborder.

- Je pense qu'on en a déjà parlé, Bellalou, et tu sais que je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi.

Je regardais en direction d'Edward qui parlait toujours avec un ami.

- Oui, et tu me le prouves en te mariant avec ma meilleure amie ?

- Tu ne sais pas tout ! Laisses-moi du temps, ok ?

- Toi, non plus tu ne sais pas tout…

Je posais ma main sur mon petit ventre et il suivit mon geste.

- Apparemment, tu m'as vite oublié, grinça-t-il.

Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour.

- Tu ne sais rien !

Comme pour confirmer mes propos, Bébé lança ses pieds dans mon ventre et je me pliais légèrement.

- Ça va ?

Jasper s'approcha et posa sa main sur ma nuque.

- Le bébé joue au foot, souris-je faiblement.

Jasper me regarda, attendri.

- Pardonne-moi, Bella.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ami ? Me demanda-t-il quand même.

- On va essayer.

Il me fit un petit sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. C'était impossible de ne pas succomber au sourire de Jasper.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Manayelle.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre : **_Pas si simple que cela.

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**_Note_ :** Bonjour tout le monde, comme d'habitude, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Beaucoup se plaignent de mon orthographe, et je suis désolée, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Sinon, comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Et si ?**_

_PDV Bella_

- Bella, on y va ?

- Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ? Demandais-je, faiblement.

Edward devait aller au lycée pour des papiers importants. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement car il avait quitté le lycée il y a un an et il ne voulait en aucun cas y retourner. De plus, Jasper devait l'accompagner pour les mêmes documents.

- Non, Bella parce qu'après, on va boire un verre et voilà quoi…

Oui, je comprenais tout à fait ! Il ne voulait pas conduire car il voulait boire.

- Ouais, d'accord mais je ne rentre pas trop tard.

Edward hocha la tête mais je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas.

En fait, je ne voulais pas aller à son lycée car je ne voulais pas voir Jasper. J'avais peur de le voir. Normalement, on était réconcilié mais je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit vraiment le cas. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter qu'il m'ait fait si mal. Avec les messages, avec Alice…

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'était marié avec ma meilleure amie alors que deux semaines avant le mariage, il couchait avec moi et me disait qu'il fallait que je sois patiente.

C'était faux en quelques sortes, ce que je disais. Je comprenais pourquoi il s'est marié avec Alice. Cette histoire d'argent trop compliqué pour que je comprenne… Non, ce que je n'acceptais pas, c'est qu'il soit si proche d'elle alors qu'il disait toujours la mépriser. Il disait que ce n'était pas une fille à fréquenter, qu'il n'aimait pas ses airs. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi dormir avec elle ? Pourquoi couchait avec elle ?

Je savais que ce n'était pas bon de penser tout le temps à lui et elle mais je ne savais pas.

- Bella ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- On y va ? Jasper est déjà au lycée, il m'attend.

- Euh ouais. Il est tout seul ?

- Oui, de toute façon après ce qu'a dit Alice, je ne veux plus la voir.

Jasper nous a dit qu'il ne venait plus à la maison parce qu'Edward aurait dit à sa femme qu'il ne venait que pour manger et boire car sa sœur et son beau-frère ne savaient pas le nourrir. Ils étaient trop pauvres…

J'étais devenue presque hystérique en entendant ces mots. Je lui avais demandé s'il l'avait cru et il avait répondu qu'il avait eu des doutes. Alors j'avais crié qu'on lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois, qu'il faisait partie de la famille et que si l'on s'était douté qu'il venait chez nous pour profiter, on l'aurait mis à la porte depuis un bon moment.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là, sinon, je ne serais jamais venu, avait-il répondu.

J'avais été en rage de savoir qu'il avait douté de nous comme ça.

- Bella ! Oh mais tu es dans la lune.

Edward me ramena et je démarrai la voiture. La route se fit en silence avec seule la musique en bruit de fond.

_Pink & Nate Ruess, Just give me a reason _

_Right from the start, you were a thief you stole my heart – Depuis le commencement, tu étais un voleur, tu as volé mon cœur._

_And I your willing victim – Et j'étais ta victime consentante._

_I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty – Je t'ai laissé voir ce qui me composait, tout n'était pas très jolie à regarder._

_And with every touch you fixed them – Mais par petites touches, tu m'as réparé._

_Now you've been talking in your step – Maintenant que tu as parlé dans ton sommeil._

Je me garais devant le lycée et Jasper nous attendait devant le la porte d'entrée, adossé au mur, les bras croisés et un pied replié sous lui.

Il s'avança vers la voiture et Edward sortit.

- Salut Fou !

Mon meilleur ami fit le tour et vint me faire la bise à travers la vitre, sans aucune parole.

_Oh, oh _

_Things you never say to me – Des choses que tu ne m'as jamais dites._

Je les regardais entrer dans le lycée se tapant gentiment, comme avant… J'eus un pincement au cœur et je sentais déjà les larmes montaient. Je ne savais pas dire la raison.

J'avais envie de partir, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon frère puis, je voulais savoir comment il allait, essayer d'avoir une conversation convenable avec Jasper. La conversation de la fête n'avait pas suffi. Non ! Il fallait qu'on parle du bébé, il fallait que je lui dise même s'il devait s'en douter. Puis il fallait parler de ce problème qui persistait depuis le mariage et même avant. Que ressentait-il ? Pour Alice ? Pour moi ? Est-ce que je devais encore espérer ? Même si, je pense, que je ne serai pas lui pardonner du mal qu'il m'a fait.

_Tell me that you've had enough – Dis-moi que tu as eu suffisamment._

_Of our love, our love – De notre amour, notre amour._

Je voulais, même si les chances étaient infimes, savoir si un avenir était possible avec Jasper. Je voulais toujours espérer que tout redevienne comme avant ce maudit mariage.

Je frottai mes larmes en vitesse lorsque j'aperçus par le rétroviseur qu'ils sortaient et se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

Edward ouvrit sa porte mais ne monta pas tout de suite. Il déposa des papiers sur le siège et prit son paquet de cigarettes.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough – Donne-moi juste une raison, juste une petite suffisante._

_Just a second we've not broken just bent – Just une seconde où nous n'étions pas brisés mais juste tordus._

_And we can learn to love again – Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau._

_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts – C'est dans les étoiles, c'est écrit sur les cicatrices de nos cœurs._

_We're not broken, just bent – Nous ne sommes pas brisés, juste tordus._

_And we can learn to love again – Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau._

- On fait quoi ? Demanda Edward.

- J'sais pas, haussa Jasper. On peut aller boire un verre au café de la gare, non ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas, Bella ?

- Non, mais pas trop longtemps, je suis fatiguée.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Jasper se mit derrière Edward et moi, juste entre les deux sièges, comme d'habitude….

* * *

_PDV Jasper._

J'étais content de retrouver mon pote parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé un petit moment ensemble, avec Bella. Depuis le carnaval et le mariage, même.

Mais c'était assez bizarre entre elle et moi, et donc ça se répercutait sur mon amitié avec son frère. Je le savais que ça devrait arriver.

Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si froide, si méchante même après cette pseudo réconciliation. Je savais qu'elle n'acceptait pas mon mariage avec Alice mais elle savait que ce n'était que temporairement, le temps que je trouve une autre solution… Bon, c'est vrai qu'Alice était sympa depuis le mariage et je commençais à l'apprécier pour la fille qu'elle est. Douce, gentille, serviable,… Mais Bella savait très bien que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour ma femme.

Oui, seulement je profitais des extras que m'offraient Alice, mais quoi ? Je suis un homme et je dois être satisfait, non ?

Mais ça, Bella n'était pas au courant… Enfin, je pense ? C'est qu'Alice et elle s'entendait bien avant. D'ailleurs, je me sentais assez coupable de briser leur amitié.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from – Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas d'où tout cela provient._

_I thought that we were fine – Je pensais que nous étions bien. _

_Oh we had everything – Oh, nous avions tout._

- Tu bois quoi ? Demandais-je à Bella.

- Rien, merci.

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Pourquoi n'acceptait-elle rien de moi ? M'en voulait-elle encore ? Et pourquoi ?

J'allais au bar commander deux bières et un coca. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne le boit pas.

_Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everything – Tes pensées sont en train de s'agiter de nouveau dans tous les sens, ma chérie, nous avons toujours tout._

Elle me fit les gros yeux mais accepta.

- Il faut penser à te laver les oreilles…

Les sarcasmes étaient de retour, apparemment. C'était déjà mieux que l'ignorance…

Ma relation avec Bella s'était dégradée de cette manière. Tout d'abord, nous avions tout, à tous les niveaux. On se comprenait tellement bien. C'était même flippant parfois. Puis, un jour elle a compris qu'il fallait qu'on patiente, donc elle s'est éloignée mais je suis allée la rechercher.

Et c'était le jeu du chat et de la souris. Soit, je courais après elle, soit elle courait après moi. Parfois, je voulais m'éloigner car je savais que je finirai par la faire souffrir et elle revenait à la charge en me disant qu'elle assumait et qu'il valait mieux vivre au jour le jour. Ou alors, elle flippait complètement et s'éloignait de moi et alors, c'était à moi de la ressaisir.

Puis la réalité est venue nous frapper en pleine gueule, tous les deux et aucun de nous n'a su relever l'autre. Le mariage est devenu réel…

Je n'ai pas eu la force d'aller vers elle. Pourtant, elle n'attendait que ça. Alors, on a commençait à se taquiner plus ou moins, méchamment. On se piquait tout le temps. Elle testait mon contrôle et je testais le sien. On voulait craquer mais on se retenait…

Ensuite, les sarcasmes sont devenus trop puissants et l'ignorance était préférable.

Alors, on a arrêté de se voir complètement. J'avais des nouvelles d'elle via Edward ou Charlie ou même mon beau-frère et ma sœur et ça me suffisait.

_And it's all your mind – C'est seulement dans ta tête. _

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un pas en avant de se taquiner. Enfin, je pense.

- Ouais, j'ai pas les moyens de me les laver.

Elle cacha le petit sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage et je souris à mon tour. C'était vraiment un pas en avant.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre et une fois de plus, je me demandais qui était le père.

J'avais déjà retourné cette question mille fois dans ma tête. Si elle devait accoucher en septembre comme elle l'avait dit à Emmett, c'était vraiment peu de temps après moi… Et je repensais toujours à ce garçon en boite quand elles étaient sorties entre filles peu après le mariage pour redonner le sourire à Bella. Et si c'était lui ? Mais Alice m'avait juré qu'elle n'avait fait que parler avec ce mec.

Oui mais Alice mentait souvent…

_Yeah, but this is happening – Ouais, mais quelque chose est en train de se passer._

- Bébé bouge ? Demanda Edward émerveillé.

- Oui, il n'arrête pas.

- Bah, plus que 4 mois à tenir.

- Tu parles ! C'est pas toi qui reçois les coups, grogna Bella.

Je souris. Elle avait toujours son fameux répondant. Seul moi savait lui clouait le bec. Et je ne me gênais pas mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Ouais.

J'essayais d'enlever ses images horribles d'un mec sur Bella…

_You've been having real bad dreams – Tu as de vrais mauvais rêves._

_Oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me – Tu avais l'habitude de mentir si près de moi._

_Oh, oh_

Je vis Bella sortir son téléphone.

- Allo ?

Je la vis sourire.

- Pas de soucis, vers quelle heure ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Oui, et tu travailles jusque quelle heure, toi ? … Ah cool, ouais, ben je vais venir t'embêter … Non ! Comme si, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça… Tu laveras ta voiture tout seul … Oui, a tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et le sourire scotché sur ses lèvres me donna envie de claquait son téléphone au mur.

- Je dois aller à mon stage, après.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward.

Pour une fois, j'étais content qu'Edward se mêle de la vie de sa sœur.

- C'est Alec qui vient de me téléphoner. La patronne veut me voir pour mon évaluation.

- C'est le kiné, Alec ?

- Ouais, il est super sympa, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Je grinçais des dents.

- Tu dois y être pour quelle heure ? Demandai-je vu qu'Edward recommençait à siroter sa bière.

- Dans une heure. Je vais vous laisser et je reviens te chercher après, Edward ?

- Ouais.

De nouveau, Edward se foutait de ce que sa sœur faisait.

- Ben non ! On va aller avec toi, tu ne vas pas faire la route encore une fois, dis-je. Tu as déjà du mal avec l'essence…

Je me félicitais mentalement d'avoir trouvé une solution pour l'accompagner.

- Euh ben comme vous voulez… Edward ?

- On a qu'à faire ça puis on va à la maison.

Merci Edward !

Nous finîmes nos verres et Balle nous pressa pour y aller.

- Alec va m'attendre, il finit sa journée dans même pas une heure.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, nous arrivions sur un petit parking d'une maison de repos. Bella se gara près d'une Audi et sortit rapidement de la voiture, en nous disant de l'attendre là.

Je sortis de la voiture aussi, suivi d'Edward et prit une cigarette. Bella entra dans un bâtiment et fit des signes à des vieux et je pouvais sentir son sourire.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle revienne, accompagnée.

* * *

_PDV Bella._

- Salut !

J'entrais dans l'infirmerie et dis bonjour à Alec et Dimitri.

- Oh salut Bella ! Comment tu vas ? Me demanda Dimitri.

- Bien, bien. Au fait, c'est normal que le bébé bouge autant ?

Dimitri me fit un grand sourire.

- Oui, il se développe bien.

- Trouillarde, rigola Alec.

- Oh c'est bon ! Et la patronne est dans son bureau parce que j'ai du monde dans ma voiture.

Alec me regarda, les yeux plein de question mais Dimitri était trop concentré sur les médicaments pour faire attention.

- Ouais, mais elle est réunion de crise, Jonathan veut se barrer…

- Merde ! Je n'aurais pas mon évaluation aujourd'hui.

- Non, mais revient Lundi, tu l'auras certainement.

Alec me fit un petit sourire pour soutenir les paroles de l'infirmier.

- Bon, moi j'y vais, j'ai finis mon boulot, dit-il à Dimitri en me faisant un petit signe de le suivre.

- Ouais, moi aussi, à bientôt Dimitri.

- A bientôt, les jeunes.

Une fois dans le couloir de la maison de retraite, Alec me prit par l'épaule et sourit.

- Comment tu vas, ma poule ?

- Ma poule ? Demandais-je en rigolant. Oui tout va bien, à part que Bébé joue au foot dans mon ventre. Et je stresse pas mal pour mon évaluation.

- Pourquoi ? T'es une bonne stagiaire ! Si je devrai te noter, j'aurai mis 20 partout.

- Merci, Alec.

Nous sortîmes du grand bâtiment et je rougis quand je vis Edward et Jasper adossés à ma voiture.

- Ton frère et ?

Alec me regarda mais ne me lâcha pas -.

- Le meilleur ami de mon frère.

- Ah. Et mais tu t'es garée près de ma voiture ? Rigola Alec.

Je ne compris pas cette question alors je murmurai un oui, pourquoi.

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas griffée.

Il rigola et je tapais son bras.

- Méchant, t'es vraiment ignoble avec une pauvre femme enceinte !

- Arrête, rigola-t-il de plus belle, on va croire que je suis un monstre.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es ! Rigolais-je en approchant de nos voitures.

Alec s'avança sur mon frère et lui serra la main puis sur Jasper.

- Alec, le kiné !

- Jasper.

Je ne reconnus pas la voix de mon ami. Il était froid, distant et presque méchant.

- Putain, Bella, regarde la griffe là ! Ça c'est toi, j'en suis sûre.

Apparemment, Alec ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et j'allais près de coffre de sa voiture. Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait aucune griffe.

- Tu m'emmerdes, Alec !

Mais je rigolais, quand même.

- Bon Femme, je te laisse, je vais chasser les minettes ce soir !

Alec me fit un grand sourire.

- Quel respect, mon pote ! A Lundi ?

- Ouais, passe avant 15h.

Je souris et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il monta dans sa voiture et klaxonna en faisant marche-arrière.

Je me tournais vers Jasper et mon frère. Ils tiraient une tête assez bizarre.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda mon frère.

- Ouais c'est vachement bizarre, renchérit Jasper.

- Alec, il est bizarre. Mais il est super gentil.

Jasper me fit un signe de tête assez bizarre et nous montâmes tous dans la voiture.

- Vous allez où ? Demandais-je en essayant d'éviter le regard de Jasper.

- A la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la maison et je fermais ma voiture. Jasper me prit par surprise en me chatouillant légèrement les côtes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je difficilement.

- Je m'amuse, dit-il avant de se stopper net. C'était quoi ça ?

- Bébé.

Le bébé venait de donner un coup digne d'un footballeur professionnel dans mon côté et Jasper l'avait senti. Il avait l'air émerveillé et sa main bougea sur mon ventre dans une lente caresse.

- Putain, c'est fort !

J'hochais la tête, émue qu'il assiste à ça.

Après quelques longues secondes, il retira sa main et me prit par les épaules.

- Tu m'as manqué, Bellalou !

Je ne répondis rien, mais mon cœur criait : « toi aussi ».

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Manayelle.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre : **_Pas si simple que cela.

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**_Note_ : **Bonjour à tous ! Merci mile fois pour vos messages. Par contre, je tiens à vous dire que c'est assez dur pour moi d'écrire pour le moment car dans cette fiction, il y a une part de vrai pour moi et disons, que je suis encore à fleur de peau avec cette histoire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne continue pas :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Je ne veux pas te voir...**_

_PDV Jasper_.

- Jazz ? Tu sais m'aider ?

- Ouais, j'arrive.

J'allais dans la cuisine où Alice y était.

- Tu sais sortir le beurre ?

Je m'exécutais et m'adossé au plan de travail.

- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? Me demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais aller chez Rose.

Je vis Alice souffler mais je ne dis rien. Je ne passais aucun week-end ou presque avec elle et je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça le jour de notre mariage.

- D'accord, j'irais chez mes parents. Si tu prends ma voiture, tu ne rentres pas trop tard ?

- Hum.

J'allais me réinstaller dans le canapé pour jouer avec le téléphone.

- Tu ne vas pas à l'anniversaire de Bella ? Demanda-t-elle mine de rien en venant s'assoir dans l'autre canapé.

- Non, je pense qu'elle ne fait rien.

- 20 ans, ça se fête, pourtant.

- Ouais. Mais vu son état, elle va zapper, puis elle a dit à Charlie et Edward que s'ils faisaient quelque chose, elle partait.

- Pff, qu'elle conne !

Je ne dis rien à l'insulte.

- C'est quoi son état ?

- Ben elle est enceinte ! Tu ne l'as pas vu à la fête au village ?

Je vis clairement le visage d'Alice se décomposer et je me dis que c'était parce qu'elle était triste que Bella ne lui ait rien dit ! Après tout, elles étaient meilleures amis depuis de longues années.

Le sentiment de culpabilité rongea un peu plus mes os et je repris mon téléphone.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Cinq mois, je pense. Tu sais, elle ne me parle pas beaucoup.

Alice se leva et partit vers les escaliers. Je comprenais qu'elle ne voulait pas m'en parler vu que j'étais la principale cause de leur dispute, même si Alice ne le savait pas vraiment.

Je repensais à l'anniversaire de Bella. Il était dans une semaine. Je me rappelle qu'il y a quelques mois elle m'avait confié qu'elle voulait faire une énorme fête pour ses vingt ans. Donc je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que son père et son frère fassent quelques choses.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais toujours affalé dans le canapé quand j'entendis Alice dévalait les escaliers et ouvrir fortement la porte des toilettes. Je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention, elle se retenait toujours jusqu'à la dernière minute. Sauf que là, elle m'appela.

- Quoi ? Dis-je à travers la porte.

- Entre.

Je le vis la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, une main retenant ses cheveux.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non ? J'ai dû avaler un mauvais truc ! Tu sais m'apporter un verre d'eau.

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Deux minutes plus tard, je revenais avec un verre d'eau. Elle but quelques petites gorgées mais elle vomit à nouveau.

- Merde, Alice, c'est vraiment dégueu !

- J'y peux rien, ok !

* * *

_PDV Bella._

- Le mariage est donc une création d'une communauté que veulent deux personnes.

Je soufflais. Il fallait que l'on parle de mariage partout, même dans mes cours ! Je n'en pouvais plus. Je lançais mon crayon sur mon bloc de feuilles et je me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Tu vas bien ? Chuchota Angela.

- Oui. Ça me prend la tête c'est tout.

- Plus que quelques minutes puis c'est fini, m'encouragea-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas les cours le problème, malheureusement. Au contraire, normalement, ils étaient un refuge apaisant où j'essayais d'occulter Alice et Jasper.

- Tu vas à la porte ouverte de ton ancien lycée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Edward va y aller mais je ne suis pas sûre de le suivre.

- J'y vais avec Ben, si tu veux.

- Hum Ouais, je vais y penser. Je te tiens au courant.

- Pas de souci ! Au fait, Ben m'a dit qu'il t'avait aperçu la dernière fois, avec Jasper et ton frère.

- Ouais, ils devaient aller au lycée, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Alors, ça s'arrange entre vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est bizarre. On dirait qu'il n'est pas marié parfois, puis quelques secondes après, il te parle d'Alice comme si tout était normal.

- Sois courageuse, puis ce n'est pas le seul mec sur terre. Au fait, tu fais quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ?

- Non ! Je ne veux voir personne et je ne veux rien.

- Pff, il faut faire la fête et profiter un peu !

Je haussais les épaules, après tout, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Le cours se finit plus calmement et lorsque je sortis de l'auditoire, Angela me suivit accompagnée de Jessica.

- Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y aucun moyen que ça s'arrange ? Me demanda Jessica.

- Arranger quoi ?

- Ta relation avec Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le pardonner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Je me répétais mais je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces questions auxquels je n'avais pas de réponse. Je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix cinq minutes.

Mais apparemment, mon frère n'était pas cet avis. J'étais à peine rentrée qu'il me poussa presque dehors.

- Jasper et Emmett travaillent sur les voitures, tu sais m'y emmener ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre, que mon frère m'emmener déjà à la voiture.

- Je peux boire un verre avant ? Ou c'est trop demander ?

Edward m'apporta une petite bouteille d'eau et me la lança dans les mains.

- Voilà, aller ! S'il te plait.

- Ok, ok !

Je remontais dans la voiture et nous démarrâmes. Il nous fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver au garage d'Emmett. Ce dernier nous sourit quand il nous vit arriver et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Jasper était accroupi autour de pièces de voitures. Il retapait une voiture verte. Jasper m'avait dit que ce serait sa prochaine voiture. Mais apparemment, il avait été impatient car une Ford était garée à côté.

- Et ben, Fou ! Tu t'es lâché ! S'extasia Edward.

- Ouais, j'en ai marre de conduire la poubelle d'Alice.

Je lui fis la bise et retournais très vite près d'Emmett.

- Alors, le petit monstre pouce bien ?

- Ouais, Bébé est en pleine forme. J'ai hâte qu'il soit là.

Emmett sourit.

- Tu m'étonnes. Tu sais, de mes trois bambins, j'ai toujours adoré la période de la grossesse.

Je lui souris. Emmett transférait ses émotions tellement rapidement que je ne pus qu'être émue comme lui.

J'allais m'accouder à la voiture de mon frère, une Volvo, pour ne pas déranger les garçons mais Jasper me suivit.

- Salut, Bellalou !

- Hum.

Je fermais les yeux en espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Vous allez bien ?

Je ne sus empêcher mes yeux de se rouvrir.

- Vous ?

- Toi et Bébé.

- Oh ouais ! Comme d'habitude.

Il se posa contre la voiture près de moi.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien… et toi ?

- La routine. J'ai acheté une voiture.

Il achetait une voiture alors qu'il avait de gros problèmes d'argent ? Je n'arrivais plus à le comprendre.

- Cool pour toi.

Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux et j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi. Je n'aimais pas ça.

- Pourquoi es-tu si froide ? Je pensais qu'on était bien toi et moi. Non ?

- Je ne suis pas froide. Je suis fatiguée. Tu sais l'imbécile qui te sert de meilleur ami me fait courir partout.

- Je vais lui botter le cul.

Il me lança un clin d'œil. Et l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression de retrouver le Jasper que j'aimais plus que tout.

- Tu viens à la porte ouverte du lycée ?

- Peut-être, Angela vient donc je vais certainement trainer avec elle.

- Jacob et Mike seront là aussi. Et Leah.

- Ouais, vos amis…

- Les tiens aussi. Bella, tu ne vas pas nous abandonner ?

J'haussais les épaules et il me fixa à nouveau.

- On verra.

Je partis près de mon frère et lui dit que je l'attendais dans la voiture. Je dis au revoir à Emmett et partis.

* * *

_PDV Jasper._

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe, une fois de plus. Et cela se confirma quand elle nous déposa devant le lycée et qu'elle mit les gaz pour repartir en disant à Edward qu'il n'avait qu'à l'appeler.

Je ne passais pas une bonne journée, ni une bonne soirée et lorsque je repartis chez Alice, j'étais bourré.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, lâche-moi.

Elle se redressa quand j'allais à la cuisine.

- Tu sais, Jazz', il faudrait qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête.

- Arrête de me faire chier, alors !

- Fais attention ! Je fais ça pour toi, je peux me rétracter quand je veux.

- C'est du chantage, Alice ?

- Non, mais ça pourrait le devenir. Je t'aime et j'aimerai que ce soit réciproque donc fais des efforts !

Je tanguais jusqu'à la porte vitrée où j'allumais une clope.

Alice me suivit et se plaça devant moi.

- Jazz'.

Elle murmurait et son visage ressemblait à un ange. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Je sais, Alice, mais je ne pourrais pas. On est marié mais rien de plus. C'est juste pour ces foutus problèmes.

- On peut essayer ?

- Alice, je couche avec toi depuis le mariage et mes sentiments n'évoluent pas. On cohabite depuis ce même temps. Fias-toi une raison. Je t'aimerais toujours et je serais toujours plein de gratitude mais c'est tout.

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon épaule et je savais qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

Je brisais son cœur en étant pas sur de récupérer celui de celle que j'aimais…

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Manayelle.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titre : **_Pas si simple que cela.

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**_Note_**_ :_ Salut ! Bon, maintenant que je suis en vacances, que mes partiels sont finis je vais pouvoir me concentrer un peu plus sur la fiction même si elle touche bientôt à sa fin. Je compte encore maximum cinq chapitres.

Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'Alice est une salope !

Alors on m'a demandé pourquoi je disais toujours "tu sais". Et bien, je suis belge ! Et en Belgique, il est rare de dire "tu peux"... Donc voilà...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Les conséquences de nos actes.**_

_PDV Jasper_

**Deux mois plus tard.**

- Alors, mec, tu vas faire quoi ? Me demanda une énième fois Edward.

Nous étions attablés à la terrasse du Café de la Gare où j'enfilais ma quatrième bière. Je ne savais pas quelle solution apportée à ce putain de problème. Encore un problème…

- J'en sais rien, j'vais assumer. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Edward but une longue gorgée de sa bière et fixa les rails de chemins de fer un peu plus loin. Il semblait dans ses pensées et pour une fois, j'étais content qu'il ne m'interroge pas.

Alice avait appris qu'elle était enceinte quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Bella. J'avais paniqué et m'étais sauvé chez Charlie en oubliant complètement l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie. Alors, lorsque j'étais arrivé là-bas, elle eut d'abord un énorme sourire mais déchanta assez rapidement en voyant ma tête.

_- Alice est enceinte, annonçais-je du tac au tac._

_- Quoi ? _

_Charlie fut le premier à se reprendre et me laissa entrer. Il nous dirigea vers la table de la cuisine et me servit une bière. _

_- Bon, explique-toi._

_- Elle est enceinte. Il n'a rien à expliquer. Elle a fait un test de grossesse. Il est positif. Elle a pris rendez-vous chez un gynéco la semaine prochaine. Putain mais quelle merde ! Je suis pas prêt à être père ! Merde ! Surtout pas avec elle ! _

_Je m'enflammais et Charlie le remarqua et me fit taire d'un geste._

_- Jasper, Ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais là ! Reste calme. Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'elle est enceinte ?_

_- Oui, elle m'a montré le test et il avait ces deux putains de barres. _

_- Ca ne prouve rien ! Bella, quand elle a fait le test, il était négatif et pourtant elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Attends qu'elle ait vu un médecin. _

_- Hum._

_Je me tournais pour la première fois vers Bella et je vis les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. J'eus de la peine pour elle._

_- Bon anniversaire, Bellalou._

_Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne se laissa pas aller à mon étreinte, mais ne me repoussa pas non plus. Elle était inerte dans mes bras. _

_- Je suis désolé, dis-je piteusement._

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est dans l'ordre des choses : mariage puis le bébé._

_- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait._

_Elle essaya de me sourire, mais fit une pâle grimace. J'avais envie de me battre à mort pour tout le mal que je lui faisais._

_- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ça ! Juste les hormones, tu vas avoir le tour avec ta femme…_

Je revenais à la réalité en voyant Edward commandait deux bières. Je m'empressais de vider mon fond de verre.

- Tu ne t'énerve pas ?

Je le regardais, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Et si par pur hasard, il n'était pas de toi ce gosse ?

- Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Elle est enceinte de deux mois et elle n'a jamais couché avec personne d'autre depuis le mariage.

Edward fit une moue.

- Tu es dans la merde, mec !

- Merci de me le rappeler, dis-je sèchement.

Edward ne remarqua pas mon ton sec et continua sur sa lancée.

- Et tu as été à la première échographie ?

- Pas avant le troisième mois.

- Oui, mais imagine, elle te ment et elle n'est pas enceinte ?

Je le regardais pour être certain qu'il n'était pas devenu fou. Quel intérêt aurait Alice de me mentir ?

- Mec, si elle n'est pas enceinte, je vais finir par le voir, non ? Son ventre va finir par grossir…

- Ouais, juste… Avec Bella, on l'a vu rapidement mais en même temps elle est tellement fine.

Je souris. Edward était de plus en plus prévenant avec sa sœur. Elle avait réussi sa première année de psychologie avec mention alors qu'elle était enceinte, avait dû faire face à une dépression et tout le reste que je lui avais causé. Bella était vraiment forte !

- Au faite, comment elle va ? La grossesse se termine pour elle, non ?

Edward eut un large sourire.

- Ouais, ben elle est à son septième mois. Bientôt huit. Elle panique un peu pour l'accouchement mais j'ai confiance en elle.

- Et tu ne sais toujours pas qui est le père ? Demandais-je malgré moi.

Edward émit un son digne d'un grognement et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

- Putain, non ! Mais je peux te dire que lorsque je vais le trouver, je vais lui couper les couilles et je lui ferais bouffer à ce connard ! Mettre enceinte ma sœur et même pas assumer !

- Je t'aiderai, tiens !

Nous commençâmes à élaborer des plans de plus en plus sadiques pour le père du bébé de Bella et je me détendis un peu. Parler de Bella avait au moins un avantage. Celui de ne plus penser à Alice et sa putain de grossesse.

Bella ne me parlait plus vraiment depuis son anniversaire. Enfin, elle ne m'ignorait pas, mais m'évitait. Edward prenait de plus en plus souvent la voiture de sa sœur en attendant que sa vieille bagnole soit réparée. Lorsque je venais chercher mon meilleur ami, elle n'était pas là ou dormait. Enfin soit disant. Il y a un mois, nous avions eu l'anniversaire de Jacob et elle était restée avec Leah toute la soirée. Elle m'avait évité le plus longtemps possible. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de la présence d'Alice mais elle ne sortait plus, elle restait la plupart du temps avec Angela à Tacoma.

Nous étions à la énième pinte et nous parlions toujours de Bellalou. Edward était beaucoup plus bourré que moi-même si j'étais proche de lui.

- J'ai jamais compris votre engueulade, dit soudainement Edward. Enfin si ! Elle n'accepte pas que tu sois marié avec Alice.

- Ah bon ?

Je fis l'innocent mais je me sentis mal à l'aise.

- Ouais, j'suis pas con, Jasper ! Et toi, non plus alors arrête cinq minutes et parlons comme des hommes.

Edward avait grillé et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… On n'avait pas été discret…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Demandais-je, néanmoins.

- Merde, mec ! Sois honnête, pour une fois. On sait tous les deux que Bella était amoureuse de toi. Ca sauté aux yeux. Et on sait tous les deux que tu en as joués un peu.

J'étais estomaqué des paroles d'Edward.

- Comme on sait tous les deux, que je ferme ma gueule parce que Bella ne veut pas que je te foute sur la gueule !

* * *

0-0

* * *

J'étais dans le canapé occupé à jouer avec mon téléphone.

- Jazz, n'oublie pas que l'on doit être chez ta sœur dans une demi-heure.

- Hum.

Je la regardais s'activer mais je m'en foutais. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à ce putain de diner mais Alice et Rose commençaient à bien s'entendre. Surtout depuis l'annonce de la grossesse. Elle était comme cul et chemise.

La route se fit paisiblement avec comme fond sonore la musique de la radio. Ni Alice, ni moi ne parlions. Le silence était confortable.

Arrivés à la maison de Rose et Emmett, nous fûmes accueillis en fanfare par les deux adolescents pas beaucoup plus jeunes que moi et la petite fille.

- Salut les gars. Bonjour, princesse.

La petite dernière sauta dans mes bras.

- Entrez.

Rosalie nous fit entrer tranquillement. Elle serra Alice dans ses bras et Emmett continuait préparer la table. Un parfait petit couple.

- Alors ma jolie, la grossesse se passe bien ?

- Oui. Très. Les nausées commencent à partir.

Rosalie sourit.

- Oui. Après ça va allait mieux.

Je commençais à parler voitures avec Emmett et les garçons. La petite sauta sur les genoux de ma femme et elle commença à discuter.

Une chose était certaine : Alice serait une bonne mère et j'étais soulagé de le savoir. Au moins, notre enfant ne serait pas malheureux.

* * *

_PDV Bella._

- J'en peux plus ! Dis-je en essuyant la tasse de mon frère.

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

Je tendis le torchon à Edward et il m'ordonna d'aller m'installer pour me reposer.

J'allais m'assoir dans le canapé mais je m'ennuyais et je ne voulais pas rester seule.

- Edward ? Tu fais quoi ? Demandais-je alors que j'entendais qu'il finissait la vaisselle.

- Je vais aller jusque chez Jasper. Je peux prendre ta voiture ?

- Je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix, non ?

Edward passa sa tête à l'ouverture de la cuisine et me sourit.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Jasper serait content…

- Non, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir.

J'étais plus haineuse qu'à l'accoutumé mais je ne savais retenir ma haine depuis l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alice. Ça me tuait de savoir qu'elle avait gagné sur toute la ligne. Elle l'avait eu avec ce chantage de mariage et maintenant elle tombait enceinte « accidentellement ». C'était un peu trop gros venant d'Alice pour que j'y croie.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je pensais à l'avenir de mon enfant qui ne vivrait jamais sans son père alors que le bébé d'Alice aurait un père…

Mais j'étais déterminée à cacher la vérité depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Pourquoi faire du mal à mon bébé alors que Jasper ne voudrait jamais le voir. Puis pourquoi en parlait en sachant très bien que je ne gagnerai rien de bénéfique pour mon bébé ?

- Bon, j'y vais, Bella !

- Hum.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes mais très vite mon subconscient me ramena à la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans voir des images d'Alice et Jasper avec une poussette ou un enfant. Mes rêves étaient hantés de mon ancienne amie enceinte avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux en me voyant triste, seule avec mon bébé et incapable d'avancer. J'avais terriblement peur de l'avenir car pour le moment, il m'était impossible de voir l'avenir sans Jasper à mes côtés pour élever le bébé. Et pourtant, je vais devoir y faire face.

Je veux donner le meilleur pour mon enfant. Et je pense en être capable mais j'ai peur de défaillir.

Alice est une putain de chanceuse que je jalouse quelque peu. Elle a la vie que j'aurai voulu avoir. Mais je dois aller de l'avant pour mon bébé…

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

Edward avait à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'il me sautait presque dessus.

- Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ?

- Hum, non.

Il attendit pour faire durer le suspense.

- Emmett est à l'hôpital. Il est tombé d'un toit.

- Oh putain ! Et comment va-t-il ?

- Il a quatre côtes cassées, un poumon perforé et sa jambe droite et son bras droit cassés.

- Merde ! Rose doit être dans tous ces états.

- Ouais, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer…

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Manayelle.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre : **_Pas si simple que cela.

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**_Note_ : **Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre. Il y a un peu d'explications entre Bella et Jasper, mais je ne vous dis rien...

Je voulais vous faire savoir que j'avais dit précédemment que la fiction comporterait une dizaine de chapitres. Je pense, dinalement qu'il y en aura un peu plus.

Je tiens à vous faire savoir également que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction _You drown me_, allez faire un tour pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_PDV Bella._

_._

_._

- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il tombe d'un toit ? Demandais-je calmement à Edward.

Je conduisais en direction de l'hôpital pour rejoindre Jasper. J'étais d'apparence calme mais intérieurement, j'étais prête à exploser. Comment Emmett était-il tombé d'un toit ? Je pouvais concevoir que le beau-frère de Jasper était un homme parfois inconscient du danger qui l'entourait mais il n'était pas imprudent !

- Il est monté sur le toit de sa maison pour ramasser une planche et il a glissé…

- Et tu étais là ?

- Non ! J'étais à l'intérieur avec Rose et Alice… Jasper était avec lui.

Je notais mentalement de demander des explications à Jasper. Je n'étais peut-être pas si proche d'Emmett que de Jasper mais il restait quelqu'un que j'aimais énormément. Emmett était un pilier pour moi. Une personne à qui l'on pouvait se fier. Il ne jouait jamais de rôle et était toujours naturel. Il ne se compliquait pas la vie. Plus d'une fois, il m'avait donné des techniques pour gérer mon anxiété permanente.

J'adorais Emmett et savoir qu'il s'était presque tué m'éprouvait grandement.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à l'hôpital et nous passâmes par les urgences pour rentrer vu qu'il faisait presque nuit. Je repérais très vite Jasper qui longeait le couloir de long et de large, les mains autour de son cou. Rosalie et Alice étaient assises sur une banquette près de lui.

- Edward !

Jasper s'approcha rapidement de nous et serra les épaules d'Edward. Il se recula et me regarda longuement.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien, et Emmett ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il voulait enlever la planche qui gênait et fin il est tombé dans les graviers… On s'est qu'il a quatre côtes cassées et tout son côté droit… Ils sont occupés de l'opérer car il faisait une hémorragie…

Je hochai la tête et pris son bras.

- Tout va bien aller… Il est fort !

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il…

Il amorça un sourire et abaissa son regard sur mon énorme ventre.

- Et le bébé ? Il se porte bien ?

- Oui, pas de soucis pour lui. Je dois accoucher dans 7 semaines…

- Ouh ! Ça se concrétise maintenant. Tu n'as pas peur ?

J'hochais la tête négativement. Son sourire se fit plus marqué et il me prit par les épaules.

- Tu vas faire une mère formidable, Bellalou. La meilleure mère du monde après la mienne, rigola-t-il.

J'étais heureuse qu'il se détente un peu avant l'arrivée du médecin. Il fallait qu'il lâche la pression. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, je voyais le regard inquisiteur de mon ancienne amie et je repris vite mes distances.

- Et après Alice, aussi.

Ma voix était devenue plus morose. Alice avait son petit bedon qui pointait et je commençais à faire des hypothèses sur le moment de sa grossesse. Elle devait certainement avoir dépassé les trois mois pour qu'elle soit déjà si grosse…

Jasper ne releva pas ma remarque et j'eus un petit pincement au cœur mais après tout, elle était aussi la mère de son enfant… Tout comme moi, sauf qu'il ne le savait pas.

- Elle est de combien ?

- Deux mois. Le bébé fait déjà dix centimètres.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'eux-mêmes et je ne pus contrôler ma réaction. Le bébé faisait déjà dix centimètres à seulement deux mois ?

Je retournais dans mon évolution de grossesse mais j'étais à quatre mois de grossesse lorsque le bébé était à dix centimètres… Il avait un problème. Il faudrait que je me renseigne près de mon gynécologue… Ou le pédiatre…

Je repris rapidement mes esprits lorsque Rosalie se leva et vint me saluer.

- Oh Rose, je suis vraiment désolée…

Rose et Emmett étaient beaucoup plus âgés que moi mais ils étaient vraiment des amis pour moi et voir cette femme pleurer à chaudes larmes me faisait du mal.

- Merci d'être là…

Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras et se retourna vers Jasper.

- Je vais prendre l'air… Si le médecin arrive, vient me chercher.

Jasper acquiesça et me reprit par les épaules pour aller m'installer près d'Alice. Je m'installais à l'extrémité inoccupée de la banquette.

- Bonjour, dis-je par politesse.

Elle ne répondit pas et se jeta presque dans les bras de Jasper. Je détournais le regard et me focalisait sur le petit trou dans le jeans de mon frère, au niveau du genou. C'était tellement fascinant ces petits fils. Mais la voix d'Alice me ramena à la réalité.

- Le bébé bouge…

Mes interrogations fusèrent un peu plus dans ma tête. À deux mois, il était impossible qu'elle sente le bébé… Elle pouvait avoir des sensations mais elle ne pouvait pas le sentir _bouger_.

- Hum… Ouais, je ne le sens pas.

Jasper était aussi fasciné qu'elle et j'enviais énormément mon ancienne amie. Elle avait tout ce que je n'aurai jamais… Je baissé mes yeux sur le genou d'Edward, à nouveau mais je sentais les regards se tournaient vers moi et je relevai la tête. Alice me faisait face et me regardait dédaigneusement.

- Tu vas bientôt accoucher ?

- Hum.

Je n'avais pas la force de polémiquer avec elle mais apparemment elle, si.

Elle posa sa main sur son petit ventre.

- Le _père_ doit être content…

- Alice…

Jasper prit sa femme par les épaules pour qu'elle recule mais ses pieds ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

Mon cœur se déchira mais je ne montrais rien. J'étais certaine qu'elle savait… Elle était si vicieuse.

- Très ! Répondis-je néanmoins.

Alice me regarda d''un air hautain puis se réinstalla sur sa moitié de banquette. Jasper me fit un regard d'excuse et s'installa entre nous deux. Il se tourna vers sa femme et ils murmurèrent pendant un moment. Je n'écoutais pas, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt sauf pour me faire du mal.

Rosalie revint quelques minutes plus tard et je me levais pour la laisser s'installer.

- Non Bella, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

- Prends-là ! Je vais prendre l'air aussi. L'air est étouffant…

Edward ne dit rien mais me regarda longuement en me lançant tous les reproches qu'il gardait silencieusement.

- Attends, Bellalou ! Je vais venir avec toi.

Jasper se précipita vers moi et mit son bras autour de ma taille. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, il tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Il tira une longue bouffé puis la recracha loin de moi.

- Désolé pour Alice.

Je me retournais vivement et regardais ses traits durs.

- Depuis quand t'excuses-tu pour elle ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais je sentis son regard sur moi.

- Tu sais, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès… Alice a toujours était directe, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

- Que veux-tu me faire passer comme message, Jasper ?

Il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre puis se posa contre le mur et replia une de ses jambes sous lui.

- D'accord, elle a manqué de tact en parlant du père du bébé, mais elle ne sait rien de ta grossesse…

- Ne prends pas ce chemin bancal, Jasper…

- Je dis simplement que si tu nous parlais du père du bébé, on ne ferait plus de conneries…

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce mais mon estomac se retourna.

- Et que veux-tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec toi ? Est-il au courant ?

Jasper avait un ton inquisiteur mais restait calme. Je fis un pas en arrière, comme pour me sauver, mais je devais lui répondre.

- Non, il ne le sait pas, même si je pense qu'il s'en doute fortement ! Et il n'est pas présent avec moi parce qu'il a une femme.

Je vis les yeux de mon ami s'ouvrirent et s'exorbitaient. Je crus un instant que sa bouche allait s'ouvrir mais il reprit rapidement contenance et s'approcha de moi.

- Je ne pensais pas que…

- Que quoi, Jasper ? Que j'ai couché avec un homme marié ? J'ai bien couché avec toi alors que tu allais te marier avec ma meilleure amie.

Il accusa le coup et je sentis la haine se propageait en moi alors je rajoutais une couche.

- Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à tromper ma meilleure amie alors pourquoi me soucier d'une femme que je ne connais pas ?

Jasper se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et je me retrouvais bientôt coincée…

- Je ne te crois pas, Bella ! Parce que tu avais des remords avec Alice… Tu as regretté la première fois et toutes les autres qui ont suivis. Alors, je ne te crois pas. Ne te fais pas passé pour une personne que tu n'es pas.

- Je pourrais te retourner ce conseil ! Par contre, toi, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de remords à jouer sur les deux tableaux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors quoi ? Quand tu n'étais pas chez moi à picoler avec mon frère, tu étais chez elle ?

Jasper me coinça contre le mur de l'hôpital et sa bouche ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

- Comme, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as jamais été dans mes plans initiales… Et je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais… Tu me rends fou, Bella !

Je remarquais une nouvelle fois qu'il ne répondait pas à ma question.

- Je dois le prendre comment, Jasper ? Je suis une nuisance pour toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à rien ! C'est plutôt toi qui as amorcé cette histoire.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une nuisance, merde ! Et tu étais autant consentante que moi, non ?

Il commençait à s'énerver mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter.

- J'ai compris tous les mots ! J'ai bien compris, merci ! Fallait pas commencer, Jasper…

- Compris quoi ? Et commencer quoi ?

Il hurlait presque même si en réalité, nous murmurions. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

- J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de cette relation, fis-je en passant mon index de lui à moi, mais pourquoi as-tu commencé alors ?

Jasper se recula et baissa les yeux sur mon ventre longuement.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas cette relation… Et commencer quoi ?

J'avalais ma salive difficilement. J'avais l'impression de revenir 18 mois plus tôt.

- M'attirer, me toucher… Il ne fallait pas tant donner si tu savais que ça ne mènerait à rien. Je ne sais pas jouer à ce jeu-là…

Ce fut au tour de Jasper d'avalait difficilement sa salive.

- Mais quel jeu, Bella ? Je n'ai jamais joué. Pas avec toi. Je suis un manipulateur, oui ! Mais pas avec toi.

- Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Ne mens pas.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi mentait-il ?

Il m'enlaça tendrement et passa sa main sur une des miennes. Il la retira doucement et la posa sur son épaule. Son visage s'approcha de mon cou.

- Je n'ai jamais menti, Bella… Pas avec toi, en tout cas.

Ma tête se posa sur son torse et je murmurai, déchirée :

- C'est bien ça ! Tu n'as jamais rien dit…

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Bella. À quoi ça servirait de te dire ce que je ressens ?

- C'était important pour moi de savoir que tu ne jouais pas avec moi.

Ma voix se brisait mais pour une fois, mes larmes ne sortirent pas.

- C'était ? Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant imperceptiblement.

- Oui, Jasper. Maintenant, tu es marié, tu vas avoir un bébé avec elle… Et ne dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas. Bien sûr que tu l'aimes… Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais couché avec elle.

Ses traits se durcirent à nouveau.

- Tu ne sais rien, Bella.

Je repensais à la fois où je lui avais dit les mêmes paroles. C'était ironique de se dire qu'elle n'avait aucun sens dans sa bouche.

- Quoi ? Elle te met le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu couches avec ? Tu sais que c'est du viol, ça !

Mon sarcasme ne l'atteint pas comme je l'aurais voulu. A la place, sa colère augmenta de quelques degrés.

- Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je voulais juste me vider les couilles … Comme avec toi !

Il me regarda triomphalement m'effondrer émotionnellement.

- Là, tu mens, dis-je plus pour me convaincre.

Il sourit faiblement.

- Bien sûr que je mens ! Alors pourquoi te poses-tu des questions idiotes ? Tu sais ce que je ressens au plus profond de toi. Réfléchis… Et comme, je t'ai déjà dit : je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui…

Il s'éloigna pour retourner vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Alors Alice n'est pas n'importe qui, retenais-je de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il se tourna brièvement sur moi.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Bella, lâcha-t-il avec lassitude.

Puis il disparut dans l'hôpital.

_Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui…_ Que voulait-il dire ? Il couchait avec Alice. Donc elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Il l'appréciait assez pour la respecter, apparemment.

Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre pour calmer le bébé.

- C'est tout, mon cœur. Papa est seulement un peu en colère…

Puis je réalisais ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il avait couché avec moi… Etais-je donc spéciale ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était quand même avec Alice, au final. Alors quel intérêt de me dire de pareils mots si ce n'est pour me faire souffrir ? Même si j'avais été spéciale à ses yeux, il n'était pas marié avec moi à l'heure actuelle, et je savais pertinemment qu'il n'abandonnerait pas Alice enceinte…

Alors pourquoi me dire ça ? Me donner du courage ? M'achever ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement car Rosalie courait vers moi et s'effondra dans mes bras…

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé ?** **Voulez-vous la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Il m'est très important.**

**A bientôt,**

**Manayelle**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Titre : **_Pas si simple que cela.

_**Auteur : **_Manayelle_**.**_

_**Ranting : **_M

_**Genre : **_Romance.

_**Couple : **_Bella- Jasper

_******Disclaimers :** _Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**_Note_ : **Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, et vos mises en favoris. Ca me touche énormément. Beaucoup m'ont précisés que ça n'avançait pas entre Bella et Jasper, eh bien je pense les satisfaire avec ce chapitre.

Je n'oublis pas _You drown me_, mais je me concentre beaucoup plus sur cette fiction car elle touche bientôt à sa fin. De plus comme je travaille pendant l'été, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, malheureusement...

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_PDV Bella._

10 semaines plus tard.

- Félicitations, c'est un garçon.

Je regardais l'infirmière prendre le bébé et le déposer délicatement sur ma poitrine. Mon bébé. Ma vie. Mon sang.

Mes larmes dévalèrent mes joues mais j'étais heureuse. J'étais heureuse de mon bébé. Mon bébé…

- Rayan, murmurai-je faiblement.

L'infirmière me sourit et prit l'appareil photo comme je l'avais demandé et tira quelques clichés.

- Bienvenue dans ce monde, mon bébé…

Je dus m'endormir car je me retrouvais dans une chambre de couleur, habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit.

- Bonjour jolie maman.

Je souris à mon père et il m'embrassa tendrement le front. Son regard se posa derrière moi et je me tournais. Mon bébé était emmailloté dans une couverture avec un joli bonnet blanc sur sa tête. Il dormait paisiblement dans son berceau d'hôpital. Je me redressai pour mieux le voir. Edward entra à ce moment-là et éclata de rire en nous voyant.

- On dirait le prince.

- Mais il l'est ! Déclarais-je en foudroyant des yeux mon frère.

Edward se moqua encore de moi mais ses yeux reflétaient le bonheur d'être oncle.

* * *

La vie avec Rayan tournait bien. Papa et Edward avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le petit bout de chou. Ils s'étaient même habitués aux pleurs de Rayan durant la nuit même s'il ne pleurait pas tant que ça.

J'étais toute seule à la maison. Edward avait enfin trouvait du travail et donc rentrait tard presque tous les soirs et mon père était de garde cette semaine au poste de Police.

Je fus donc surprise d'entendre quelques coups à la porte. Rayan dans les bras, j'allais ouvrir et je fus confuse de trouver Jasper sur mon paillasson.

- Salut, murmurais-je par habitude désormais.

- On peut parler, Bella ?

J'hochais la tête, un peu inquiète. Ce n'était pas du tout dans l'habitude de Jasper de vouloir _parler_. Encore moins depuis tout ce qui se passait entre Alice, lui et moi.

- Rentre.

Je déposais Rayan dans son couffin car il dormait comme un ange et je proposais une boisson à mon ami. J'avais toujours un peu de mal et j'étais toujours mal à l'aise quand Rayan et Jasper se trouvaient dans la même pièce car mon bébé ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Les mêmes formes des yeux et la même couleur de cheveux. Heureusement, il avait mon menton et la même couleur des yeux. Je trouvais, même si je n'étais pas du tout objective, que mon bébé était le plus beau.

- C'est un ange.

Je découvrais Jasper au-dessus du couffin, couvant des yeux Rayan. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me disant que je devrais bien lui dire un jour que c'était son fils. Il lui ressemblait tellement.

- J'espère que le mien sera aussi calme.

- Je n'en doute pas, déclarais-je avec des trémolos dans la gorge.

Ma raison revenait au galop. Voilà pourquoi je ne parlais pas à Jasper. Alice et le bébé qu'elle attendait.

- Ouais, enfin…

Ses muscles se contractèrent et je ne compris pas la raison de sa colère subite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je en m'installant dans le canapé près du couffin.

- Alice n'est pas enceinte !

Sa voix était dure et je frémis.

- Non…

- Si ! Elle est enceinte mais pas de moi, expliqua-t-il en voyant mon air.

- Attends, attends ! Jasper calmes-toi ! Déjà ne réveille pas le petit, s'il te plait donc viens t'assoir et on va discuter calmement.

Je m'étais mes sentiments de côtés quelques minutes parce que Jasper avait réellement l'air mal.

Il s'installa près de moi et souffla plusieurs fois sans rien dire. Puis il se lança dans un monologue que je n'osais couper.

- J'ai… Elle n'était pas à la maison cet après-midi et le toubib a appelé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai laissé sonner. Et le répondeur s'est mis en marche. Enfin, bref le toubib disait qu'elle avait oublié de le payer et qu'elle devait prendre rendez-vous pour la visite de contrôle du huitième mois… Mais elle est enceinte que de six mois, Bella !

- Jasper ! Calme ! Le médecin s'est peut-être juste trompé.

- Non ! Non ! Je pensais aussi ça, au début alors j'ai attendu qu'elle rentre, cette salope ! Et elle a avoué Bella ! Elle a revu son ex juste après le mariage. Putain de merde Bella ! Je suis trop con… Je commençais à l'aimer, merde !

Mon cœur se brisa à ce moment-là mais j'espérais que je ne laissais rien paraitre car ce n'était pas moi en jeu. Je n'aimais pas voir Jasper comme ça.

- Mais je dois… Je dois mettre un truc au clair, Bella…

- Quoi ?

- Elle… Elle a dit qu'elle avait dit qu'il était de moi parce que… Parce qu'elle a toujours su… Pour toi et moi… Et elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir menti. Bella, réponds-moi, s'il te plait ! Qui est le père du bébé ?

Mon sang se glaça dans mon corps et ma bouche devint pâteuse en une seconde. Alice savait depuis le début et elle venait de le dire à Jasper… Je voyais les yeux de Jasper hésitaient. Il espérait encore qu'Alice mentait.

Devant mon silence, il répéta :

- Bella, qui est le père de Rayan ? Est-ce que je suis le père ? Bella ?

Sa voix devenait rocailleuse et je sentais sa colère s'infiltrait dans toute la pièce.

- Dé…Désolée, Jasper… Je… Voulais te le dire.

J'étais chevrotante et je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il bouillai de rage.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Vous êtes toutes des salopes en Amérique ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu étais avec Alice, ma meilleure amie, tu sais ?

Je m'énervais aussi. Il ne pouvait pas me reprocher tout. Oui, j'avais des tords mais il en avait également.

- Tu t'es marié avec ma meilleure amie alors que la veille du jour du mariage, tu couchais avec moi, Jasper ! Alors oui, je ne t'ai rien dit ! Oui, je t'ai caché ta paternité mais putain, je ne suis pas la seule fautive ! Tu t'es marié avec Alice, merde !

J'étais en rage. Mais Jasper l'était également.

- Mais je me suis marié avec juste pour ne pas retourner en Australie ! Tu le savais, non ? C'était toi que j'aimais mais tu as tout foiré avec ta jalousie de merde. Et maintenant, tu me caches que j'ai un enfant. Tu n'es qu'une salope Bella !

- Non, je t'interdis de me dire ça Jasper ! Hurlais-je à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller Rayan. Je ne savais rien ! J'ai toujours cru que c'était pour une histoire d'argent ! Et si c'était juste pour rester en Amérique, j'aurai pu me marier avec toi aussi. Alors c'est toi le salop dans l'histoire, tu voulais juste les deux en même temps !

- Quoi, mais n'importe quoi ! Et puis, j'y ai pensé mais tu n'as pas 21 ans ! C'est bon, je me casse ! Tu peux le garder ton fils comme, apparemment, tu le veux pour toi ! Tu as bien joué ton jeu Bella ! Bravo !

En quelques pas, il était à la porte et sans un regard, il s'en alla.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé ?** **Voulez-vous la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Il m'est très important.**

**A bientôt,**

**Manayelle**


End file.
